A plant receives essential nutrients and water to sustain life from the soil. Nutrients and water are absorbed through the roots of the plant and travel to the leaves and flowers through a network of ducts. When flowers and leaves are removed from the plant, the nutrient reserve in the leaves and flowers of the plant part rapidly becomes exhausted, whereupon the flowers wilt. To prolong the life of cut flowers, the water and nutrients normally supplied to the leaves and flowers by the roots must be provided. Traditionally, to prolong the life of fresh cut flowers, the stem of the flower is placed in water. Although water prolongs the freshness of cut flowers, it does not contain the essential nutrients required to prolong the life of the flower.
The present invention provides a novel composition for maintaining the freshness and enhancing the fragrance of cut flowers which alleviates many of the limitations associated with conventional methods of maintaining cut flowers.